The Bond Between Rider and Dragon
by SmartieBlondie
Summary: Toothless and Hiccup share a bond that is unique to the other Dragon/Viking pairs on Berk. This story is a retelling of events on Berk that have shown the Vikings and Dragons the true strength and nature of this bond. - T cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Hiccup Sleeps On Scales

Gobber, Stoick, and the Teens were in the Great Hall trying to find out where Hiccup was.

It was noon already and the boy was usually awake and snacking after coming back from a morning flight at this time but nobody had seen him Science the day before.

"Maybe we could ask Toothless." Said Astrid thoughtfully.

The hers considered her idea.

Toothless and the boy had a deep connection so it made sense that the Dragon would know where Hiccup was. They agreed to Astrid's reasoning, and the group walked to the Haddock Household, still wondering where Hiccup may be and hoping that the Night Fury Hiccup rode would still be in Hiccups room.

It was cold and snowy last night and if Hiccup had gone out ,there was a chance he hadn't made it back or was still out there trying to get home.

Stoick opened the wooden door that led to his sons' room to find Toothless curled up on his rock, wings around his body as he slept soundly.

Astrid rushed up to Toothless and asked the dragon if he knew where Hiccup was. Toothless, although rather miffed about his early awakening, grumbled and nodded his head to show he did indeed know exactly where his rider was.

Astrid looked at him blankly and then prompted him on, obviously not understanding Toothless's nods to his wings.

The dragon grumbled and glared at Astrid, Stoick, Gobber, and the Teens, whom were all still waiting to know where Hiccup was.

Toothless snorted once and opened his wings to reveal a sleeping Hiccup, clutched in his paws.

The humans looked on, rather confused as to why Hiccup was sleeping there of all places and Stoick was worried. After all, the one time he had seen his son in that position was when he was unconcious, and close to dying.

Toothless crooned at Hiccup and when he was unresponsive the massive dragon licked his head and Hiccup woke up, glaring at the black beast who looked rather amused by the situation and the slobbery state of his rider.

All this happened and Hiccup was still safe and secure in Toothless' sideways embrace. Hiccup looked around his room and only then noticed the others.

"What?" He asked, rather indignant to the stares he was receiving. "Why are you sleeping there of all places?" Was Snotlout's tactful response to his cousins question. "Because it was cold last night." "And?" "Toothless noticed was I was cold and told me to sleep here. I've done it before when I leave the house in the forest or somewhere else and it gets dark."

"What!"

"Dad, it's no big deal."

"Yes it is!"

"How?"

"You were out there too long for Toothless to even need you to be sleeping there!"

"Oh come on seriously Dad!"

"Hiccup, you're weird." Budded in Tuffnut as he pointed out that Hiccup was still in Toothless' dragon hug.

A few seconds later Hiccup was up but instead was sitting against Toothless, and the dragon was curled around him. "Not weird. Tactful. Besides it's not my fault the reptile is overprotective and motherly."

...

"Hey! Toothless! I don't want to be covered in Dragin spit please!" Another lick. "Eugh!" The Vikings laughed at the bond between the two. They really were best friends.

No doubt about it.

* * *

**AN: Hiya guys! Im probably going to make another chapter soon and I already have an idea in mind. But, my schedule has been rather hectic and I'll be all over the place. I'm amazed I got time right now for this and if you have read my other stories, I'm sorry. I have no excuse. I have written some chapters but I haven't the time to put them up today. Anyways, please review! If you have an. Ideas I'll true to make time and write em up but no promises. KTHXBYE**


	2. Fall And I Will Be There To Steady You

**Ack! Been way too long! Sowwy. Please fowgive give me? Here ya go, some friendship fluff. Whee!**

* * *

It was common knowledge for both Vikings and Dragons that Hiccup and Tothless had a great bond.

They walked together, ate together, flew together, cried together, they were family.

The Vikings-although their pride wouldn't let them admit it-were guilty that they had become so horrible that the boy went to a dragon-the enemy at the time they were treating him like scum.

In fact, Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hairy Hooligans and the boy's own father, had treated him horribly and the giant man often tried to make up for it. But that didn't stop Stoick from being jealous of the midnight coloured dragon. After all, the boy and the dragon were like brother and brother, twin and twin, best friend and best friend, often even father and son. Of course Stoick would be jealous that the Night Fury had a great father-son bond with his son than he, the boys biological father. This demonstrated by the fact that they still had trouble sitting down to a meal together.

Anyways, the boy and his draconic best friend were attached at the hip and were family. Better family than the eldest, closest, Viking or dragon family on Berk or any other tribe found in the Barbaric Archipelago.

But there was one message in their bond that was clearly seen by even the most dense, blind man.

'When you fall, I'll be there to steady you.'

When Hiccup had trouble walking with his leg, Toothless would steady him and give encouraging sounds.

When Toothless had trouble with his fin, Hiccup would be there to help and make it better.

If one was hurt the other would never leave their side for anything.

If one was sick the other would often take better care of them than anyone else. In fact the _villiage elder_ had been seen helping the Night Fury with Hiccup or vice versa, especially after the Battle of the Red Death. And the elder was all-wise.

Everyone knew that if one died the other died right along with him.

Both Viking and Dragon would see the pair and the two would be an inspiration for both species.

You saw them flying and you laughed, saw them crying and you cried.

Didn't matter if you were the grumpiest Monstrous Nightmare or toughest Viking those two would tap into anyones soul with a blink of green eyes.

Why?

Because they gave everyone the same message that they gave to each other.

'Fall down and I'll be there to steady you. I'll be there to help you up.'

So of course it made sense for Berk's crest to be changed to a Night Fury and a scrawny away male figure with one leg, riding it brandishing a dagger.

After all, that meant generations later, Viking and Dragon would look at it and do the same as the legendary heroes did, steadying those who fell.


	3. Counting Sheep

It was nightfall and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was teaching a Night Fury how humans sometimes went to bed.

"We count sheep." He explained, and the Night Fury cocked his head and raised a few scales above his left eye like he was raising an eyebrow, almost as if to say, 'Humans are weird, explain this concept please.'

"Well we count up from one until we fall asleep. I use it too sometimes, like when dad doesn't let me sleep in your wings, like tonight."

The Nigt Fury, being a rather intelligent creature, recalled the human alpha saying something like that and licked his best friend, gave him a mischievous glance with a spark of idea and jumped through the window.

Hiccup was worried, and for good measure too, for that was the look _he_ gave people when _he_ had an idea.

And he had blown things up occasionally when he had an idea. Actually, since if had only been a year since he defeated the Red Death, make that usually.

He _usually_ blew things up.

Seven minutes later the black dragon came to Hoccups window and looked at the boy who was in bed, watching him curiously.

The drain then proceeded to show the boy the sheep he had in his right front paw, the one in his let, and the one in his tail.

It was Hiccups turn to cock his head and raise an eyebrow as if to say 'You're being weird, please explain this concept to me.'

The dragon then left to the top of the window and hung a sheep rom his paw, dragging it slowly across the expense of the window and giving one grumble.

He did it again with his other sheep in his other paw and gave two rumbles this time.

Hiccup caught on and laughed, thanked his friend, and started counting the sheep.

Twenty minutes later two farmers, one chieftain and a blonde warrior girl would barge into the room to find an auburn haired youth counting floating sheep from his window and a dragon counting along with him.

In the end this became a regular occurrence to the point in which if those three specific sheep were missing, the farmers wouldn't care, they knew where the sheep were. And the sheep became quite calm in the situation of being used as counters In the paws of a black dragon.

Oh, and Stoick ended up letting Hiccup sleep in Toothless' wings, Astrid attempted to give Toothless a lecture and the dragon/teenage boy pair ended up making it something they would do every Friday.


	4. Never Doubt

At first, it had been strange, but everyone had gotten used to it. The flicks and the stares, the random laughs or grumbles. After awhile, it became the norm. Well, for them at least. Nobody else did it. Not because they I didn't want to, no. Simply because they could not. The other villagers, no matter how they tried, could not communicate with their dragons like the chiefs son could communicate with his Night Fury. Of course, at first they had assumed it was because of the particular species of dragon that the boy could understand his scaly friend. Until they learned he could do the same thing, to a certain extent, with their own dragons. He knew more about the dragons and their feelings than anyone. Of course, that didn't mean the villagers and the chief couldn't read their dragons very well, no. It just meant they did not understand their dragons when they cracked a height joke on Hiccup. Or at least, that's what Hiccup claimed they were rumbling about. Supposedly, his Night Fury thought that Hiccups peculiar way of eating fish was his problem. Hiccup insisted, that Tothless insisted, that Hiccup needed more raw fish, so at least once a week you would see Hiccup suffering through a raw fish, Toothless at his side, eating his own. Of course, Hiccup was getting used to the slimy, wet taste, and slowly it wasn't getting that bad. But, he kept up the act to piss off his Dragon. And after awhile, the villagers started to believe the joy and his friends of Hiccups amazing ability. Or really, bond. After all, with the secret looks and twin devious smirks with a intelligent glint in their irises, they were like brothers from a different species. They had once agreed with young Astrid to put Toothless in one room and Hiccup in the other. Then they would quietly tell Toothless something Hiccup didn't know. In that case it was, 'How much timber could a Timberjack have if a Timberjack could yell timber? Cabbage.' Of course, it wasn't Astrid who made it up. Bucket did that. So they told that phrase to Toothless and sent him to a Hiccup who was supposed to find out what the others had told Toothless without asking any other Viking. Hiccup and Toothless came out of the room with Hiccup reciting what they had told Toothless, and asking "Bucket?" Of course, Hiccup was never doubted when it came to dragons, especially the Night Fury species. 


End file.
